ttod4_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Information - LS Wiki
Anne Anne was born in Las Vegas, Nevada to a wealthy family, her father being a government official and his wife being a member of the social elite from birth. Before their daughter's birth, they had two sons. Anne grew up to live in a comfortable lifestyle. She got along with her family and she got whatever she wanted, because her parents wanted their children to be happy. When she reached a suitable age, Anne was sent to a boarding school to receive an education. Scared, Anne didn't intend on making friends or trying to get attention. She wanted to focus on learning enough to be able to graduate. But how things would turn out were different. She ended up meeting a girl named Alisent, who was a kind and friendly girl that also recently enrolled into the boarding school and was looking for someone to talk to. Anne ended up being that person. Alisent, unlike Anne, had not been born into wealth. Her family earned it (the amount not even being a large amount of wealth anyway). She was born in Eastern Europe and lived only with her mother, who had dreams of becoming rich and powerful in America. That was why the family moved there. The downside was that her mother also frequented a drunken lifestyle, which distracted her. Alisent disliked this and was homesick. Once people in the boarding school found out about her backstory, she was looked down upon and bullied. Due to her personality, Alisent didn't stand up for herself. She endured the bullying. Feeling sorry for her, Anne offered to be her friend. Alisent accepted this, hoping that by being Anne's friend, the bullying would stop. Anne underestimated just how much their friendship would progress over the next couple of years. They became close friends and didn't rely on anyone except each other. It wouldn't last, however. But not in the way you probably think. When she was sixteen, Anne waited for Alisent to arrive to class. Assuming that she might have stayed in her dormitory room, Anne went to look there (before class started). But Alisent was nowhere to be found. This worried Anne as Alisent was usually punctual. Continuously searching, Anne resorted to sneaking out of the school at the end of the day and travelling to Alisent's home, hoping that her mother might have known where her daughter was. But this was hopeless because Alisent's mother was too drunk to even understand what Anne was saying. Not wanting to think the worst, Anne headed back to the boarding school and rested, hoping that Alisent would come back. Sadly, Anne would get the worst case scenario. A couple of days later, Alisent's body was found and identified. She was a potential murder victim. Anne, distraught, truanted from the boarding school and headed to where Alisent's body was found. The scene was guarded by police, so Anne decided to head to the scene later on, when there was less police on guard. She wasn't going to touch any evidence, she intended to make note of it instead. On that same night, there was a suspicious man lurking nearby. Anne followed him to his house and stalked him. It was when the man arrived at the house that Anne was caught. The man kidnapped Anne upon noticing her. She tried to put up a fight, but the man was naturally stronger than her. The man later revealed himself as Monzaroc, Alisent's killer. He was also of Eastern European descent and told Anne that it was their shared descent that they bonded over. They eventually fell into a romantic relationship. Anne didn't believe this, but what Monzaroc was saying was true. Monzaroc killed Alisent during an argument they had, because Alisent made him feel guilty and he didn't like that. Monzaroc then started making advance Condensed Anne was born in Las Vegas, Nevada to Richard, a government official and Carradina, a socialite of Italian descent, Bellhope. They had two sons before Anne and were a wealthy couple. Anne lived a relaxed lifestyle, supported by the Bellhope fortune, until the age of 12, when she was enrolled into a boarding school. At the boarding school, she met a girl called Alisent, a girl of Eastern European descent, who was bullied because of her background. She hadn't been born into wealth, her family earned it. Anne offered to be her friend. Alisent happily accepted it. The two became close friends, until Anne reached the age of 16. Anne noticed that Alisent didn't turn up to class and was not in her dormitory room. After truanting from school to go on a long search, Anne ended up discovering that Alisent had been murdered. On the same night that she discovered this, she found Alisent's killer, an Eastern European man named Monzaroc. Monzaroc distracted Anne from her ambition to avenge Alisent by making romantic advances towards her and blackmailing her. Anne gave in, but hated herself for it. Six months later, Anne had enough. She knew that Monzaroc was planning on using her as a scapegoat for Alisent's murder and faked her death, altering her appearance and knowing that she didn't have the power to match him. She also knew that her family would eventually find out that she didn't actually die. Now on her own, Anne looked for temporary accomodation. A kind couple named the Parmonts took her in, which she was grateful for. This lasted until her 17th birthday. Category:Blog posts